Happy Birthday
by Denini
Summary: The Twins 18th Birthday and how Becca came to have the personality she does.


"Happy Birthday"

Happy Birthday to you , Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Horace and Rebecca Happy Birthday to you.

Where did her babies go? Mac thought as she watched her twins each blow out eighteen candles. This was the day she knew would come, but didn't expect it to be this soon.

Horace: Uh oh guys here we go moms going to cry. (everyone laughed)

Mac: I'm your mother I'm allowed to cry on your birthday.

She wrapped her arms around her son who was bigger than she was now.

Rebecca: Oh mom you should be happy we're finally out of your hair .

Mac cringed she hated when Rebecca would happily mention finally going off to college . She dreaded the day as much as this one.

Rod: Alright who wants some cake?

Rod knew Mackenzie was holding back her pain. She was so stoic in front of everyone else, but she could never fool him. He knew when his wife was hurting and he was the only person Mac would be herself around.

Horace: Come on Becca we have to get going.

Rebecca: Yeah we'll see you guys later. Don't wait up.

Rod and Mac agreed to let the twins go out with their friends. They made sure secret service would keep a low profile as long as whatever they chose to do wasn't illegal. Mac watched as they left the residence for a second they looked like they were eight years old again going off to their first slumber party.

Rod: (wrapping his arms around his wife) You okay honey?

Mac: (sighed) Yeah, I'm fine.

Rod: (smiled) Don't worry they aren't gone yet and look we still have another ten years before we do this again. (he pointed to Amy who was sitting with her grandmother eyeing her cake)

Amy: Grandma are you going to eat all that?

Mac: (laughed) Amy get over here . Let your grandma finish her cake.  
The little girl rushed over and hopped on her lap.

Amy: Mommy is it going to be just me now with you and daddy?

Mac: No, baby. What makes you say that?

Amy: Rebecca told me. She's going to go to another country.

Rod: (laughs) Always the dramatic one.

Amy: Why's Becca dramatic?

Mac: Well ever since Becca was little she liked to make a big deal out of everything. She tried not to be the center of attention but she always managed to get the spotlight , even on the day she was born she made sure to get our attention.

Amy: When she was a baby how'd she do that?

Mac: Well…

Mac was setting up the nursery . She couldn't believe in four more weeks their would be actual babies in these cribs. She was still in shock , she and Rod had a hard time conceiving it wasn't for lack of trying that was something they did well, but it just didn't happen right away. To those who didn't know them would have had no idea the struggle they were going through they hid it so well. It had been two years since they married and started trying for a baby, doctors didn't have an explanation as to why Mac wasn't getting pregnant and after many tears and long nights they decided to try other options to become parents. A month into the process of adoption Mac got the surprise of her life, she was pregnant and not just with one baby but with two.

Rod: Mac?

Mac: I'm in the nursery.

Rod smiled she spent every free moment in there since the doctor put her on modified bed rest. It was hard for his wife to relax, but she found other ways to stay productive. He found her sitting in the glider folding blankets and burp clothes.

Rod: Shouldn't you be in bed? (he asked kissing his wide and rubbing her belly)

Mac: I was there when you left for work and now that you're home you'll make me go back. See plenty of rest.

Rod: Come on Mac just for a few more weeks then they'll be here and up half the night. We'll be begging to be back in bed.  
Mac: Those late night cries will be music to my ears. (she smiles and starts to get up but sits back down rubbing her stomach) This one is definatly a Calloway , kicking for attention.

Rod: (laughs) How do you know they don't take after you? You always put up a fight when you don't get your way.

Mac: Well they must be conspiring for something big, it's like a protest in my uterus.

Rod: Maybe a warm shower will calm them down.

Mac: Good idea.

She heads off to the bathroom and starts getting a shower ready.

Mac: Rod, (gets louder) Rod!

Rid: (rushes in) What's wrong?

Mac: Uh I think it's more than a protest I think they're trying to evacuate.  
Rod: What? Now it's to early.

Mac: Tell that to them. (bends over in pain) Oh I think this is it.

A few hours later Mac is hooked up to an I.V. and contractions monitor.

Doctor: Okay Mackenzie, these babies want out. I want you to give me a few pushes so we can take a look.

Mac pushes like the doctor says while Rod stands right by her holding her hand and coaching her along.

Doctor: Okay first baby is in position, let's get him out. Ready Mackenzie, push.

After a few pushes a healthy , crying boy comes out.

Rod: (smiles amazed) He's perfect kiddo.

Mac: Is he okay?

Doctor: He's small , but his lungs work great. (smiles)

The baby monitor goes off

Nurse: Heart rates going down. She's in distress.  
Mac: (starts getting scared) What's that mean? What's wrong?

Doctor: Don't worry let's just try and get her out.

Mac: Oh God, Rod.

Rod: Don't worry honey, let's just do what the doctor says, we'll have her out soon enough.

Mac pushes with all her might and after a few pushes a tiny little girl is pulled out.

Mac: She's not crying. Why isn't she crying?

Rod: Doctor what's wrong with her, she's blue.

Doctor: (hands her to the pediatrician.) She's just going to get checked out, don't worry.

Mac and Rod watch as the doctors and nurses work on their tiny baby. It felt as if time stopped and all you could hear is "No breath sounds." and " Intubate" . the couple had never felt so helpless, scared and heartbroken until they finally hear her cries.

Doctor: She's okay , she just needed a minute to catch her breath.

Mac didn't realize that along with her daughter for that moment she didn't breath Mac didn't take a breath either. Finally her two angels were placed on her chest and her heart sank. It was the most precious and terrifying moment of her life. From this day on a piece of her heart would be walking outside of her body and she couldn't control it, she knew then it would be a long amazing road.

(Back to the present)

Mac: So you see your sister gave me and your dad a huge scare, I guess she's enjoyed the attention so much she's taken to scaring mommy every now and then for fun. (Mac grins)

Amy: Wow Becca is dramatic. (They all laugh)

Rod: Okay time for bed kiddo.

Mac fell asleep on the couch she didn't try waiting up for the twins, it just happened that there was a piece on nightline she wanted to catch or that's what she would tell them.

Rebecca: Mom . (she felt a tap on her shoulder and woke up)

Rebecca: Thought you weren't going to wait up?

Mac : Oh I wasn't .I just fell asleep watching the news.  
Rebecca: (smiles) Sure you did.

Mac rolls her eyes

Mac: Have fun tonight?

Rebecca: Yeah , Horace was dead so he went straight to bed.

Mac: You must be tired too. Get up to bed baby and Happy Birthday.

Rebecca smiles but instead of leaving she hugs her mom. Mac a bit stunned.

Rebecca: I just I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for what I say sometimes. I know it hurts.

Mac smiles and hugs her back.

Mac: Oh baby don't ever apologize for who you are it's what I love about you the most.

Rebecca: (smiles) Thanks mom, goodnight.

Mac: Night my baby girl.


End file.
